


Little Town

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: Written for the Muggle Soulmates AU fest for the Wolf's Lair facebook group.





	Little Town

Living in a little town had its perks at times. Kids grew up together from birth and everyone pretty much knew each other at least by name if not by face. There was a routine to everything and everyone. In this little town of Hogwarts, it was no real difference. 

 

On this, Hermione reflected as she stretched and got out of bed. But how many women literally dreamed for three years of going to the ball where they would literally meet their soulmates? Not many, Hermione would wager. 

 

From the moment the youngest of the soulmate pair turned 18, the pair would dream of the exact situation where they would meet each other until the night before the youngest's 21st birthday. For the situation where they would meet would happen within that week of their 21st birthday. While they wouldn't see each other's faces clearly in the dreams, they would hear exact words their soulmate would say. And Hermione would be double lucky for the ball she would meet hers as was to be tonight on her 21st birthday.

 

The village board had organized the ball to be at the community center. The word was that the new chairman, a widow, would be looking for his soulmate as well. Not that Hermione was expecting it to be her but she wouldn't mind.

 

\---

Remus finished overseeing the setup for the ball with a sigh.He didn't really believe he'd meet his soulmate at the ball even if his dreams for the past three years said otherwise. With the decorations ready and everything else in place, he headed to get dressed.

 

He knew she was young due to the dreams. Only reason Remus was even already a widow was due to him having given up on ever meeting his soulmate by the time he'd met his late wife Dora. Part of him was slightly happy that Dora had died in childbirth just after giving birth to little Teddy. Only because now she wouldn't have to suffer heartbreak of divorce. Little Teddy would be with his grandmother, Andromeda for the night. Andromeda, bless her heart, had encouraged Remus to have fun and waved off his concerns while shooing him out her door after taking Teddy from him. Straightening his yellow tie and his dark blue suit once more, he headed to the ballroom.

 

\--

Hermione stood just outside the ballroom in her yellow ball gown nervously. This was it. She took a breath to calm her nerves, stood tall and walked inside. The room was filled with people paired off and dancing; not one of them losing focus to look her way.

 

“Pardon me, but may I have the honor of dancing with you?” A voice spoke from the side as a hand reached out to her.

 

Hermione’s gaze followed the hand up to the face of the man. She gently smiled.”You may, on the condition that I get to know your name first.”

“Oh how silly of me. My name is Remus, Remus Lupin.” Remus replied with a soft smile.

 

“A pleasure to meet you. I’m Hermione Granger.” She returned as she placed her hand into his outstretched one. “Lead the way.”

 

He led her onto the dance floor and through multiple dances. As they danced, they talked and got to know one another. Neither noticing as they gradually moved closer to each other. Eventually, there was almost no space between them as Hermione had settled the side of her face against his chest, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the dance and closeness.

 

“So you’re intelligent, kind, beautiful, a brunette and you just happen to show up at the ball in a yellow gown.” Remus chuckled. “Would it then be fair to call you the Belle of the ball, assuming you understand my literal and cinematic reference?”

 

Her eyes opened at his words, as she recognized them from her soulmate dream. She slowly tilted her head up to look at him with a smile. “Would that then mean that you, dear Remus, are a beast in some way?” She gently teased, assuring him that she did indeed understand his literary and cinematic reference to the fairy tale of Beauty and the Beast.

 

He looked down at her, recognizing her reply as from his own dream and knew exactly what that meant. “Fate works in quite the mysterious way Hermione.” He stood them still and leaned close. “May I kiss you?” He whispered

 

“Yes, you may.” She whispered back and closed her eyes in anticipation.

 

He softly pressed his lips to hers in a short but sweet kiss, but to the pair, it felt like fireworks and magic, and they felt whole.


End file.
